


Don't Hide Away

by GotNoTIme



Series: The  Red String of Fate [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotNoTIme/pseuds/GotNoTIme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas break is getting closer and that means final assignments and students going crazy.  And when your a teachers assistant , head of the Summer Society and captain of the lacrosse team that leaves very little time for anything other than work.  That's where two amazing girlfriends come in handy,   to remind you that your not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to have some fics posted a lot sooner but some family stuff happened and also im easily distracted so here we go better late than never. And thank you to BloodandCocoa for keeping me on task and looking over my awful grammar.  
> Enjoy the sappyness
> 
> This is a future shot from the Red String Series

Danny was _exhausted._

Christmas break was three weeks away and that meant, _finals_. Final projects to complete, final exams to study for, final essays to write, and an entire lacrosse team to lead through playoffs to the championships. On top of all that, she had final essays to mark for her professor and was in charge of planning the summer society holiday bash.  Danny’s whole life consisted of grading papers, studying for tests and playing lacrosse. She hardly saw her girlfriends and barely had enough time to eat, let alone sleep. Having just gotten back from practice, she only had enough energy to shower off the dirt and grass before collapsing on her bed. She just wanted to _sleep._ Unfortunately there were a stack of essays sitting on her desk mocking her, reluctantly she pulled herself out of bed and over to the desk.  

_I can sleep during the break._

Grabbing the first essay off of the towering pile, she picked up her red pen and went to work.

…

_Ping_

Her cellphone had been going off every 5 minutes for the past hour.  Laura had texted her during class but she just didn’t have time to answer.  

_There is not enough time for all of this._  

Even Carmilla sent her a text before practice, and in true Carmilla fashion she couldn’t even keep the sarcasm out of her texts.

_“Will we be graced with your presence tonight?”_ She had seen the message as she was leaving the locker room but didn’t want to disappoint them with her answer.

It’s not that Danny didn’t want to see them, of course she did.  But she knew if she texted them they would be asking for her and she already felt guilty enough that she hadn’t seen them in a few days.  

She would make it up to them… once everything was done.

…

Danny was straining to keep her eyes open as she marked away at essay number 19 or was it 22? She couldn’t really keep track anymore.  This essay was a particularly gruesome read and she was about one grammar mistake away from ripping out her own hair when she heard her bedroom door creak open.  

“Hey, sorry to bother you but I was hoping you could help me out.  We are looking for our girlfriend and we thought you might have seen her.  She’s very caring but works herself way too hard. About 6’2 and has beautiful red hair, at least that’s what I think she looks like. You know, she might look completely different; it’s been so long since we’ve seen her. We were at least hoping to find her before she drove herself crazy with stress.”

Despite her slightly teasing tone, Danny turned around to find Laura with her hands on her hips and a very disapproving look on her face.  Behind her stood Carmilla, carrying what looked like take out containers and a couple of bags.  

“I’m so sorry you guys but I just have so much to do and-”

The desperation in Danny’s voice was breaking Laura’s heart, she stopped her girlfriend’s exhausted plea with a quick kiss before quietly wrapping her up in a hug. Still in the doorway, Carmilla studied her exhausted girlfriend.  There were bags under her eyes, some bruises on her arms from practice and she looked skinnier. The two girls had known Danny wasn’t exactly concentrating on her health but they couldn’t believe she had let it get this bad.  The redhead had her eyes closed as she laid her head on top of Laura’s shoulder and sunk into the hug. It hit Danny just how much she needed these girls. She couldn’t believe how long she had stayed away from them.

Setting down the food and the bags, Carmilla moved over to the desk and gently laid her head against Danny’s cheek. The vampire took the moment to show Danny that she was there and give her some comfort.  

“Why don’t we get you to bed Xena.”

“I can’t. I need to finish marking these essays and I only studied for an hour today.”  Danny protested as she stood up. The redhead gestured to the papers across her desk and the text books strewn across her bed.

“Danny, you are dead on your feet. You can’t keep going like this and that’s coming from someone who is actually dead.”

“Carmilla is right, Danny. If you don’t take care of yourself and get some sleep, none of this will matter. You need to remember that you’re not alone anymore, you have me and Carm, and we want to help you. I can be your study buddy and quiz you on the material while we eat. Look at you, you’re all skin and bones.”

“And you can consider those papers graded. I’ve been a TA before and have taken that stupid class like a hundred times. I can have them done for you by tomorrow. That way you only have to look them over.”

“I can’t let you do tha- wait you’ve been a TA before? How did I not know that?”  Danny was surprised at this information, Carmilla wasn’t one to really apply herself to school work.

“I am a woman of mystery. I can’t have you two knowing all my secrets or I’ll miss these opportunities to shock you.  Also I hated it and it’s surprising how inept fourth year students can be.  You’re going to let me do it and you’re not going to worry about it. Got it? Good.” Carmilla gave no room for argument and grabbed Danny pulling her away from the desk.

Danny was still hesitant as her girlfriends cleared her bed and pushed her on it. But she was too tired to do much about it.  

With all three of them under the covers, Laura cuddled into Danny’s front as Carmilla snuggled in behind her. “We can reheat the food after you have had a good sleep, we need to do something about the dazed look you have going on.”

“I don’t have a dazed look,” Danny mumbled giving Laura a small poke in the side for her comment.

“Sure you don’t love, sure you don’t.”

Danny wished she had the energy to care that Laura was being so sassy but she felt like her brain was forcing itself to shut down.  Then she thought about all the final essays and exams and the fact the she had a lacrosse game next week and suddenly her stomach was churning.

“I really don’t think I can sleep guys, every time I close my eyes I just think about all the stuff I have to do and it...”  Danny stopped and buried her face into the back of Laura’s hair.

“What’s wrong Danny?” Laura whispered squeezing Danny’s hand.

Danny sounded almost embarrassed when she finally answered.

“It makes me really anxious, okay.  I feel like I’m going to throw up and I get this pressure in my chest…it’s dumb.”

“That is not dumb at all, Danny Lawrence. You're stressed and tired. Being nervous about these things is nothing to be ashamed of.” Laura was upset and a little shocked that her girlfriend was feeling this way.  

“It’s just, we deal with the supernatural all the time. I’ve hunted and killed things that would give grown men nightmares, but I can’t work a busy schedule. I hate that this gets to me so much and it’s like no matter how much work I do, I feel like I’m not even making a dent.”  Carmilla tightened her hold around Danny. The ginger sounded so small in that moment, so … human.  She hated that Danny felt this way and she hated that Danny felt that she couldn’t tell them these things.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, you are the bravest woman I’ve ever met and I’ve met a lot of people in my lifetime. You take on way too much and still try to help everyone. I’ve never seen you back down from any challenge and I know you would do anything to protect the people you love. We love that about you, but you’re allowed to feel vulnerable or overwhelmed too. Laura and I will always be there to help you get through it.”

“Thanks, you two are both more than I deserve.” Danny felt so much love for her girlfriends in that moment, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was that things worked out this way.  “Sometimes it’s just hard to turn my brain off.”

“Maybe I can help you with that,” Carmilla pressed a kiss to Danny’s shoulder before taking a deep breath and staring to sing.

_“Silent night, Holy night_ __  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin, mother and child  
Holy infant, tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.”  
  
  


Danny relaxed and soon the soothing sound of Camilla’s voice lulled her into a deep sleep.

“I knew you were just a romantic sap.”

“Shut up and go to sleep Laura.”

Laura smiled but couldn’t help but doze off as their 300 year old vampire continued to sing, watching over her two girls and vowing to always protect them.


End file.
